captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndication
The Captain N cartoon was shown in syndication from Fall 1991 while Season 3 was still airing on NBC to the Fall of 1994. It was also during this period that the show was shown in other countries such as Canada and Mexico. Family Channel Beginning in the Fall of 1991 while the third season was being aired on NBC, the Family Channel (now known as ABC Family, not to be confused with the Canadian Family Channel) began broadcasting the first 2 seasons. The show was played on the "Fun Town" block, which played children's programs in the early morning, and bumpers were narrated by a blue cartoon character named "Zack". When airing on Family Channel, the show ran in the 9:30 AM to 10:00 AM timeslot on Sundays, as it did when it was on NBC. In Winter 1992, the show was taken off the lineup and replaced with various Super Mario Bros. cartoons. This was the only time the original songs were played in syndication airings in the USA. Interestingly, Captain N footage was used in several "10X10" Super Nintendo giveaway commercials. Edits made * Episodes were split into four acts instead of 3 as they originally were. This meant that some parts of shots were missing, and the BGM being split at odd points. * Episodes were time compressed to a larger extent than on most later runs. Season 1 episodes ran approx. 20 minutes, and Season 2 episodes ran approx. 20 minutes, 30 seconds, not counting the intro/credits. * Season 1 and 2 episodes used their normal intros, unlike VGM, which only used the second and third season intros on all episodes. * "Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street" had the first Malkil scene cut out. VGM In 1992, just before the Family Channel removed the show, it was played on local Fox affiliates, although in certain areas were the Fox affiliate didn't broadcast children's shows (such as WTTG in Washington, D.C.), it was shown on the WGN SuperStation. The show rotated four Nintendo cartoons (Captain N, Super Mario 3/World, and The Legend of Zelda) each day. This was the first time the featured chase songs were edited out in Season 1 with an instrumental version of the "Mega Move" song from "The Feud of Faxanadu". In the Summer of 1994, the show was removed from syndication. Edits made * The chase songs in Season 1 ("Born on the Bayou" by Creedence Clearwater Revival, "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder, "Shakedown" by Bob Seger, etc.) were edited out for the first time. Cover versions of pop songs in Super Mario Bros. 3 were also edited out here with the same tune. * Episodes were time compressed to a slightly lesser extent than on the Family Channel, with all the episodes running about 20 minutes, 40 seconds. * Episodes were split into 2 acts instead of 3, removing one commercial break by ignoring it or editing it into one continuous scene/shot. * Only the 2nd season was used. However, "The Feud of Faxanadu" and some airings of "Quest For the Potion of Power" used the 3rd season intro. * Certain shots had small bits of them edited out, possibly to save time. YTV In 1992, Canada's YTV channel began playing the series in the Fall, until the Summer of 1993. This was the only time the original teasers were included in a syndication rerun, and the second time the original songs were included in syndication. Edits made * Episodes cut to commercial breaks at different times than in reruns in the USA. * Episodes were time compressed, but not as much as VGM and the Family Channel. USA Network In the Fall of 1993, the show began playing on the USA Network's "Cartoon Express" block. As with VGM, the cover songs were not included. In the Fall of 1994, the show was taken off and replaced with the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. This would be the last time the series was shown on US TV. Edits made * The 1st season intro was included, unlike on VGM. * The pop songs in Season 1 were removed and redubbed with the Mega-Move instrumental. * It is unknown whether scenes were removed or the episodes were time compressed. Category:Cartoons